Lily Evothelia
Lily Evothelia is a half-blood witch. At Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor house. History Lily Evothelia is the daughter of Emily Potter Evothelia and Evan Evothelia. She has a brother and a sister named Nick and Tess. They both attend Hogwarts with her. Nick and Tess are twins and they are one year younger than Lily. Her mother is Emily Potter, James Potter's cousin. Lily's father is Evan Evothelia, Lily Evans' cousin. Lily was named after her late aunt that died. Emily Potter was around the same age as James and attended Hogwarts with James and was in Gryffindor with him as well. Evan on the other hand, is a muggle since Lily Evans was muggle-born. Evan was Lily's cousin that lived in America. Lily Evothelia was born in England around the same time that Harry was born. After Emily and Evan escaped Lord Voldemort, they moved to America until it was time for Lily to go to Hogwarts, then they moved back to England. Personality Lily is kind, modest, friendly, brave and honest. Much like her late aunt, she always had to help others in need and saw them for who they were. If someone was in trouble, she would help them. Her mother taught her those lessons that made her into what she was. One of the reasons why she did it is because she wanted her daughter to be in Gryffindor like she was when she attended Hogwarts. Lily is atheltic and outgoing. She loves to spend time with the people that she loves most. She will do anything for her loved ones, even when they are being difficult. She is never afraid to say what's on her mind. She will stand up for anyone that is being bullied. She despises anyone that bullies people and does it for their own enjoyment. She always stands up for herself and makes herself clear. When she is standing up for herself, she may be a little mean to the other person. She is a little narotic and crazy. Physical Appearance Lily has an oval face with olive skin. She inherited her father's bright green almond shaped eyes, a trait that her aunt Lily also possessed. She has brown hair that is very curly. She has a mediterranean look to her, it comes from her father. Childhood Growing up in America, she didn't really have a sense of what would be waiting for her in England when she arrived at King's Cross Train Station in London. She grew up in windy Chicago, Illinois where the most popular foods were pizza, hot dogs, and burgers. When she moved to England when she was 10, she didn't understand the concept of "morning tea" or "afternoon tea" or even why people had to drink tea on a daily basis. She didn't even have milk on a daily basis let alone tea. Lily was fascinated by the brand new tradtions and foods that came with living in Great Britain. But there were some downsides. Like after she just started attending Hogwarts, she was expected to be given a Thanksgiving break from school, but then she realized that she lives in England now and only America celebrates Thanksgiving. In England, everything was so proper and taken seriously. Back in America, people would be joking around all the time and its not what she was used to but she got over it and learned to accept it. When Lily was about 5 years old, she recieved a toy broomstick for Christmas from her mother and loved it. Her mother thought she was a natural and was "destined" to be a seeker. Life at Hogwarts After Lily arrived at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor along with her cousin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. During her second year, she became a Gryffindor seeker. Before attending Hogwarts, her mother considered the fact that everyone there is British. She didn't know what would happen to her daughter if they found out she was American. So on September 30th, right before Lily went to Hogwarts, she cast a language spell on her daughter that would make her sound British for 3 months so that she would blend in and make friends. After the 3 months passed, Lily had slowly been showing her American accent. She always wondered what people would would think about her being American. She was friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Lily had never heard of the First Wizarding War, Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter. And since she hasn't heard of any of those things, she didn't understand why everyone was so excited that "Harry Potter" was coming to Hogwarts. After she asked everyone, she sent her parents a letter to ask them who he was and why he was so famous. When her parents responded to her, they told her that he defeated the darkest wizard of all time when he was just a baby, and that he was her cousin. After she found this out, she went to Harry and talked about him being famous and them being related to eachother. From then on Lily and Harry became very close and best friends. Abilities and Powers Defense Against the Dark Arts: She is a very good DADA student and gets very high marks. Her Reductor Curse is so powerful that it can disinigrate tables and statues. Flying: Her flying skills are very extraordinary. Her mother was a Seeker while at Hogwarts and passed that trait along to her. During her first year, when Madame Hooch told everyone to hover their right hand over their broom and say "up", the broom came to her hand immeadiatly just like Harry's did. She tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker position and made it. Her and Harry were each other's alternatives. Charms: Lily has a talent for casting even the most advanced spells. Her and Hermione help each other with learning spells. Lily knows spells that are far beyond her years. Potions: She also has a gift for brewing potions and was one of Professor Snape's top students. When Horace Slughorn was the Potions professer, Lily was in the Slug Club. Relationships Harry Potter Lily and Harry are cousins and met during their first year at Hogwarts. They found out that they were related during their first year by Lily's parents. After they talked for a couple days about them and their family, they became very close and best friends. Lily sent letters to her parents full of questions that Harry had for them about his parents. All throughout their years at Hogwarts, they had many classes together. They helped eachother with spells that they needed help with. They were also on the Gryffindor Quidditch pitch together. They tell eachother everything. Harry was the frist one to discover that Lily was actually American. Draco Malfoy Lily and Draco are just as big of enemies as Draco and Harry are. Lily hated Draco and the way he just bossed everyone around. Lily and Draco met during a wizarding convention in the United States and something embarrassing happened to Draco that is his greatest weakness. He is scared that she will tell everyone and his life would be over and be a collossal embarrassment to the Malfoy family name. Draco thought that she was a dispicable half-blood who shouldn't be at Hogwarts because she was American. Lily always stood up for the people who were getting bullied by him and his gang. But the truth was that Draco was actually scared of her and thought she was beautiful. The Journey Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat Chapter 2: The First Day Chapter 3: The Letter Chapter 4: The Confession Chapter 5: The Match Chapter 6: The Foreigner Chapter 7: The Convention Chapter 8: The Thanksgiving Quotes Harry: "So how did you come to Hogwarts if you're from America?" Lily: "I actually was born here in England. But after Lord Voldemort was searching for your parents, my parents decided to run away to America. I grew up there. And then when it was time for me to come to Hogwarts, we moved back." Harry: "But why not just go to the wizarding school in America?" Lily: "My mom went here and she loved it. She wanted me to have the same experiences that she had. Harry: "Was she in Gryffindor too?" Lily: "Yeah she was." Harry: "Hang on, why did you have a British accent when you first came to Hogwarts?" Lily: "My mom didn't know what Professor Dumbledore would do with me if they found out that I was American. So she cast a language spell that lasted for 3 months that made me sound British." Harry: "Were you mad at her?" Lily: "No. I'm not mad. I know she was just doing it to protect me and to make me blend in." ---- Harry: "I bet it's strange. You know, living in a different country." Lily: "It was very strange actually. I never thought that America was that different from England, but they really are." Harry: "What's America like?" Lily: "Well it all depends on where your'e going. Have you heard of a particular place?" Harry: "Well I wasn't thinking of one particular place really. Where did you live in America?" Lily: "I'm from Chicago, Illinois. It's in the Mid-West." Harry: "What's Chicago like?" Lily: "Chicago is amazing, especially during the winter. During the winter, its magical. There's lights everywhere, the snow is so fluffy and white, tall buildings that shine bright. I can't really explain it. But when i see it, i know that i'm home." Harry: "It sounds absolutely beautiful! I've always wanted to go to America. It sounds spectacular." Lily: "It really is." ---- Dean: "Oh my gosh! Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts! Can you believe it?" Lily: "Who's Harry Potter?" Seamus: "Did you just say who's Harry Potter?" Lily: "Yeah I did. What's the big deal?" Seamus: "He only destroyed You-Know-Who!" Lily: "Who's that?" Seamus: "Gosh do you not know who anyone is?! Where have you been living? Under a rock?" Dean: "What Seamus is trying to say is that everyone knows who You-Know-Who and Harry Potter are. You're by far the only person that doesn't know who they are. Why?" Lily: " I don't know. My parents never told me! Now that I think about it, they were always very private." Dean: "Well you have to ask your parents who they are because i'm pretty positive that Seamus can't tell you without insulting you and thinking that you're a complete thickhead." ---- Draco: "Why do you even hang out with Potter anyway? He's nothing special." Lily: "And what are you supposted to be? A ray of sunshine?" Draco: "Ha ha. Very funny Evothelia. I bet you don't even know what happened to him. After all, you are from America." Lily: "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. But I do remember The Convention." Draco: "Oh gosh no. Not the convention!" Lily: "Oh yes. The convention. I can tell everyone what happened, if you want." Draco: "Don't you dare! If you do, I swear i'll-" Lily: "You'll what Malfoy? Tell your father? Bully me? Malfoy if you dare and try to bully anyone from Gryffindor or any one of my friends, I will tell everyone about what happened and everyone will know how scared you actually are." ---- Hermione: "What are you talking about Lily? Harry isn't related to anybody at this school." Lily: "Harry hasn't told you yet has he?" (Harry walks in) Lily: "Harry! Why haven't you told Ron and Hermione yet?" Harry: "What haven't I told Ron and Hermione?" Lily: "About the thing." Harry: "What thing?" Lily: "Oh for God's sake i'll say it then! Harry and I are cousins!" Harry: "Oh that thing." Hermione: "Harry! Is this true?" Harry: "Yeah. It's true. We are related." Ron: "Blimey Harry, how come you never told us?" Harry: "I didn't think I was ready to tell anyone else until I finally took it in." Ron: "When did you guys find out?" Lily: "About 3 days ago." Hermione: "Lily, have you told anyone since you found out?" Lily: "Of course not. I didn't think I should. The only people that know are you, me, Harry and Ron." Ron: "I think we should keep it that way for a while. Until we finally settle down with the fact." Harry: "Good idea. But what if someone does find out?" Lily: "Then we will just have to live with it." Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch team Category:American Category:Potter Family Category:Evans Family Category:Evothelia family Category:The Journey Category:Females